1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exerciser for exercising arms, more particularly to an exerciser which is equipped with a magnetically controlled resistance generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exerciser is designed to exercise arm muscles by indirectly pulling one end of a rope. A selected number of stacked cast iron masses are attached to the other end of the rope in order to create a resistance to the rope pulling action. When one desires to change the magnitude of the resistance, the number of the cast iron masses must be increased or reduced. The conventional exerciser suffers from the following drawbacks:
(1) Upward and downward movement of the cast iron masses causes collision of the same, thereby producing too much noise. PA1 (2) The cast iron masses are attached to the rope by pins. It is time-consuming to mount and dismount the cast iron masses from the rope. PA1 (3) Since no shield encloses the cast iron masses, one may be injured when approaching the cast iron masses during its alternative upward and downward movement.